bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Final Year at Bullworth: Chapter 11
The onset of weeks that had passed since Michael and Charles broke into the Asylum came with its volley of rumors, and stories as many had made their way through the school that Michael and Charles broke into the Asylum to free Johnny which was impartial, and correct. Though other stories were tossed around about how they just broke in to kill an Orderly, or even free what was believed to be all the psychos to exact a wrath on Bullworth. Sightings of Gary Smith had increased exponentially since that late November evening. He even grew into the new ghost story you tell your children at night so that they remain quietly in bed. He had been seen here, and there, and everywhere. Local Law Officials did not assuredly confirm the reintergration of Gary Smith on their nimble little town, but they did not decline it either. Cops began to patrol everything, and search everyone. Bullworth was becoming an entrenched, policed, town. The group sat quietly at their chosen table for Lunch. Michael, Bradi, Charles, Edgar, Carole (new to the group), and Jimmy all sat across from one another staring blankly into each other's eyes, yet adding nothing noteworthy. The rest of the cafeteria remained in a similar state. It was just a gloomy day. Michael rose abruptly to meet the hailing of the class bell, and without bellowing a word, left for History. Carole soon joined him. "Are you alright?" She asked, soothingly. "Oh, you know." Michael asserted. "Just Bullworth's sociopathic terrorist has returned to exact revenge on those who've had querrels with him, and nobody knows where he is, or where he's lurking. Other than that I'm happy as a hamster." He retorted. To which her eyes seemingly grew red with rage. No words had to even be said before Michael resorted to the apologies. "I'm sorry, just a lot of stress lately." "I know, everyone here is freaking out about Gary." She said. "Prefects are being sent to patrol the perimeter walls to make sure he isn't here." Carole explained. ''It won't work for long. ''Michael thought to himself, his inner cynic was actively jogging in his mind yet again. His eyes became almost detracted as worry began to grow within him, she could even sense it. "Michael take a chill pill." Carole instructed. With that he breathed a sigh of relief, though little relief pulsated in his veins at least he could construct some ruse to better his stance with her. After class Michael returned to what he decided would be the safety of his room, and after entering his room he shut the door sternly and collapsed onto the bed, with it creaking under his weight. Michael was ready to just escape from it all. Only a few days out from Christmas and he was just ready to let it all go. The countdown to Graduation had almost appeared as if it was screaching to a painstricken halt. Michael, whithered by all of the stress he has faced, fell deeply into a catonic state of slumber that he would not awaken from until hours later. Charles tried to administer himself into the room quietly but only served to make a lot of noise in the process, which of course stirred Michael. Michael perched his head on his pillow and looked at Charles. "Sup, bruh?" He asked, trying to erode away the worry that Charles had obviously constructed. Everyone was worried about Michael, and perhaps they had it within reason to withhold this form of worry. "Are you alright?" He asked, obviously worried by Michael's mental status. "Oh, god." Michael began to reel. "You and everbody else seems to care about my mental status." Michael sat up and drank down some soda. "We just never see you so... Docile." Charles contemplates his choice of words before allowing it to flow forwards. "You just seem different, as if everything has finally started to get at you." Charles observed, and pryed. "I'm fine." Michael dismissed. "Anyways what's up?" "Bradi, Jimmy, and that Eddie kid are stopping by to hangout and smoke pot." Michael chuckled at this. "Thanks for consulting me in your pot smoking tangent." Michael joked. "Oh," Charles stuttered. "Can we smoke pot here?" He asks, as if a child begging for little candies. He even had that gleeful little smile with his eyes taking on that glistening, begging look. "Sure, whatever." Michael responded, with the wave of a hand, not even really caring all that much. Michael took some time away to go for a short jog, which by the way this is the middle of winter so every breath was labored and by the time he had returned he was a popsicle. Upon his return the group had already assembled. The aroma of pot was the first thing to truly breach Michael's nose as he entered the room, he even cringed slightly as it was almost sour, and in high concentration. ''Charles and his damn weed. ''He thought to himself. He was lulled by Charles' weed and the others in the group even noticed. "You alright?" Bradi asked, with a quirky smile. "Yeah, just smells like Amsterdam in this fucking place." He retorts, shutting the door swiftly so that none of the smell travels outside their room. "So, it's almost Christmas. Are any of you doing anything special?" Edgar asks the entire group. "Nothing much, Eddie." Charles then goes on to say, in pertinent detail. "Just the usual: smoke a bowl, drink, send out Christmas cards with a picture of my middle finger. You know, a nice fuck you to everyone." Charles face grew flustered, and his cynicism rose. It was easy for Michael to notice that something wasn't quite right for C-Money at this very moment. This portion of the year Michael was aware that Charles faced many emotions, and he was going through one of those times where he was incredulous and doubtful of his faith in others, as it was displayed here. "It's Edgar." Edgar responded, with an annoyed tone. "And don't you think that is a little harsh for the holidays?" He asks, pointively, even conjuring up a fabled smile. Charles just brushed off this positive prefix as he just snapped back at him, and continued further with his rant about how the kids of this school have a certain way about them. Even insinuating how stuck up they are, ''well it is a prep school Charlie boy, ''Michael had to reserve himself from uttering. Even then he knew his sarcasm wouldn't exactly be helpful in a situation such as this. Michael just kind of gazed out the window, not wishing to really be dragged into this. Sure his mood wasn't the most applicable for the day, but Charles veered into levels of emotional decay that always hit Michael pretty hard. At this point Michael was just staring at the cobblestone archway that lie outside the fogged up window that was the disparity between their room, and what would be the outside world. When the conversation that Michael dug himself out of carefully had changed to college Michael jumped back in, and told him Nicole would later arrive the following day and visit. As Michael told him so Charles turned white. Everybody was aware that Charles was nervous for college. Even the fanfair of deceitful rumors around school spoke of this. Some were saying that Charles would even drop out the first week of college. "Yeah, I heard Charles Caldwell is so scared for college, he'll probably drop out before first semester ends." Michael heard Christy squeak one day before Gym. He didn't believe it to be fair to Charles. It wasn't just Michael's stress levels that had risen, Charles was also nervous for what the future held. Category:Blog posts